


En deuda

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Bardock no podía dejarla: había sido una tonta al salvarlo, pero el valor de Gine merecía ser reconocido. Se había ganado ese derecho. Reto semanal para la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)





	En deuda

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia va para el _Reto Semanal de Drabbles_ , organizado por la página _Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball_.**

* * *

La batalla empeoró, pero no se rendiría. En medio de las ráfagas, Bardock logró incorporarse. La pérdida de sangre jugaba en su contra, mas no se detendría. No después de lo que presenció.

A su lado, Gine yacía inconsciente: lo había salvado de un ataque. Apretó sus puños, preso de una furia desconocida. «¡Niña tonta!», pensó. Su valentía le había costado. Demostró debilidad y preocupación, su lealtad lo conmovió. ¿Por qué? No quiso pensar más, los acorralaban. Ella merecía vivir, se había ganado ese derecho. Por su honor de saiyajin, jamás la abandonaría.

Tomándola en sus brazos, la protegió del enemigo. Se lo debía.

* * *

**N.A.:**

La verdad, es difícil comprimir varias ideas en pocas palabras, pero el reto me motivó bastante. Es el primer drabble que hago para la página, retratando un día en la relación de Bardock y Gine, durante sus misiones de purga. Por el corazón de la saiyajin, creo que era capaz de arriesgarse por los que quería, y he aquí la reacción de su capitán al respecto.

¡Espero que les guste mucho! ¡Suerte! :D


End file.
